Brandie Norman
"I was starting to wonder whether attending EFBS was a good choice after all, thanks to Susan. After all, I was just an innocent new kid, exactly like Susan Kaka, and I hadn't done anything that could make me stand out just yet. Why pick on me?" -Brandie Norman describing herself in "Not Feeling Welcomed" Brandie Julia Norman is the main protagonist on the show Attending EFBS and, later on, College Kid, the spin-off series based on the characters that attend the same college as she does after attending EFBS. She is best friends with Mary Finn until Mary's death, Isabella Watt for one year, Audrey Finn after Mary's death, Michael Trend (who also proved to be one of her major love interests), Susan Kaka (who used to be her enemy), Mackenzie Snow (who was also her enemy once she moved to West Farley Boarding School, although they reconcile later on) and, possibly her very best friend during the Attending EFBS series, Jillian Rodriguez, who has been with her throughout the entire series (except in season 2, when she was in France, although she, Mary and Brandie chatted several via email and video chat) and was the only person who truly understood how she felt after Mary's death, seeing as she felt worse, having been Mary's best friend. Brandie has been involved in a quite a few romantic situations, having a long-lasting crush on Michael Trend throughout the series although dating Ryan Glow (who she used to hate, therefore having a love/hate relationship with him) for the majority of the series' run. She went slow with Ryan, but openly admitted to Michael that she wanted to have sex with him, showing that she was willing so move fast with this new relationship. She started attending EFBS (East Farley Boarding School) when she began high school and is thought of the "goody-goody girl" in her dorm, although often being led astray by the others in several episodes. She often goes to Michael for advice in times of friendship trouble. In the spin-off series, College Kid, we find that Brandie has already had sex with Michael and becomes pregnant with his child, although Michael breaks up with her for Lucy Conver, a girl who is considered somwhat of a nerd and wishes to become a scientist. Michael only dates Lucy because he is afraid that staying with Brandie throughout the pregnancy will result in other children discovering that he is the father, which he does not want. Because of this, Brandie undergoes large amounts of strain and refuses to eat, resulting in a miscarriage that nearly kills her along with the baby. Michael tries to get back together with her after the pregnancy, but Brandie does not accept because he made her suffer so much. Brandie then dates Brandon Rock, Lindsey White's boyfriend. When Lindsey discovers this, she and Brandon go through a very complicated breakup because they both still harbour feelings for each other. Brandie and Michael do get back together again eventually, but only because Brandie wants another child with him, and this time a living one. When she suggests having sex, Michael refuses, so Brandie rapes him, just to get back at Michael for what he did to her earlier in the series, driving him into a long period of deep depression and resulting in him commiting suicide because he is afraid of what his parents will think of him if he admits what has happened. Brandie's personality in Attending EFBS differs greatly from her personality in College Kid, as although she is kind, helpful, friendly and somewhat of a "goody-girl" in the first television series, she is portrayed as a snooty, selfish, malicious person in College Kid, leading Audrey Finn to constantly call her a bitch and later desert her, along with the rest of her old friends, leaving Brandie friendless. In College Kid, Brandie can be considered a sex addict, as she tries on several occasions not only to get Michael to have sex with her, but also Brandon, Ryan, Aaron Black and, at the time when she was confused about her sexuality, Jo Seaman, although Ryan rejected her offer. Category:Attending EFBS Category:College Kid Category:Females